Conventionally, a therapeutic apparatus generating magnetic field is constituted by housing and disposing a magnetic generator inside a case having a box or cylindrical shape and is constructed that a patient or a third person presses the apparatus on the affected portion of the patient's body by hand to apply the alternating magnetic field.
However, this type of apparatus can perform therapy on only a limited part of the body because of the narrow range of magnetic field that is applicable, and particularly where there is a wide range of affected parts, moving the apparatus is required. In addition, no sufficient effect of magnetic therapy is obtainable because of low intensity of magnetic field, and also due to a required hand operation, the maneuverability is poor, requiring much trouble in therapy, and thereby the operator gets fatigued. Thus the conventional apparatuses have disadvantages as mentioned above.
The present invention is intended to provide a novel therapeutic apparatus generating magnetic field which excels in the therapeutic effect and improves the maneuverability by adopting a construction wherein a plural number of magnetic generators are coupled and a range of magnetic field generators can be fixed to the patient's body.